Seventh Year in Heaven
by Portafortuna
Summary: Ron and Hermione are dating, but Harry doesn't know because he is too in love with Ginny. Your basic soap opera.


Seventh Year in Heaven 'A Soap Opera' By: Portafortuna  
  
~*~*~*Harry*~*~*~  
  
I looked at her differently. Not as my friend's sister. Not even as my friend, but something else. Though she was a year younger, she seemed wise beyond her years (and certainly looked like it). Her fiery red hair surrounded her perfect face. I looked down, wondering why I was thinking this about her. I never thought I would think that about little Ginny Weasley. Is it even right to call her little anymore? I mean, she is amazing . I couldn't stop staring at her beautiful eyes and the smile that she made while she was laughing with her friends. Why was I thinking this way Hermione just broke up with me a month ago?  
"Mr. Potter!" I heard an uncomforting voice say, "unless my voice is coming from Ginny's direction I need you to pay attention or else you aren't going to hear the new Gryffindor password."  
Ginny quickly looked up at my reddened face as I swiftly turned to the sound of laughter and met eyes with a very stunned Ron and Hermione. "Learn to pay attention, Harry, you are in your seventh year and should be setting an example for the younger students."  
I began flipping through my book, trying not to look back at her. Then finally the bell which seemed to take too long rang. I walked outside and waited for Ron and Hermione so we could go to dinner.  
"Bye Harry," I heard someone call, and turned around to find Ginny surrounded by her giggling friends.  
"Umm... bye Ginny." My face turned bright red again as she flipped her hair and walked off. "For Pete's sake, why the Hell am getting so bloody nervous? I have known her since my second year," I said to myself as I paced the hallway.  
When it felt like it was taking forever Ron and Hermione finally came out. "What took you guys so long?" I said angrily as I brought my pace to a stop.  
"Well if you really must know," Hermione began sounding quite nervous.  
"No, I don't, really it's ok, I just think I am coming down with something, in fact I don't think I am very hungry. Bye," I said, quickly running off.  
  
~*~*~*Ron*~*~*~  
  
"...Bye," Harry said, quickly running off.  
"Gosh, I wonder what's the matter with him?" Hermione asked.  
"I wonder if he knows," I said. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of Harry knowing that I was going out with his ex-girlfriend.  
"He couldn't possibly; we have been acting the way we always do," Hermione replied.  
"Well, I mean, you were acting pretty nervous when he asked you what took us so long. I mean we have always done everything together up to this point, even when you two were going out we did everything together," I said nervously.  
"Well, you make it sound like he was feeling left out. Seriously Ron what did you want me say? 'Oh sorry, Harry, we were making out on the couch; sorry we didn't invite you,'" Hermione replied rather angrily.  
"Oh Hermione, I didn't mean it that way, and you know it. I am really sorry but seriously what if he saw us?" I replied.  
"When would he have seen us? I mean you make sure he is asleep before we sneak to the common room; you never let us make out for more then 5 minutes. I know we have only been going out for two weeks but I feel like I'm in prison," Hermione shouted.  
"Oh fine, I'm sorry," I said as Hermione walked back into the Common Room. "Where are you going?" I asked.  
"To the Common Room--we are going to make out," Hermione said commandingly as she pulled me inside.  
"But I thought we were going to go to dinner," I replied, listening to my growling stomach.  
"Trust me, Ron, you won't be hungry when I am through with you. Now come on," Hermione said pulling my arm harder.  
  
~*~*~*Hermione*~*~*~  
  
I pulled on his arm and led him to the couch. Now that the argument about Harry was over, it made me all the more determined to make Ron stay down for at least 10 minutes.  
Oh, it was going so great. We had already reached six minutes (at least I think it was six; I didn't really have time to look at my watch.)  
Ron pulled away. Damnit, I knew it was too good to be true.  
"Oh my God, what is it this time?" I asked looking at his extended arm. He was pointing at something. "This better be good," I thought to myself as I turned around.  
"Oh shit!" It was Harry. Maybe he didn't see anything, maybe he just thinks that I am sitting on Ron for no particular reason at all. Yeah right! What am I thinking--Ron's hand is still up my freaking shirt!  
"What the Hell is going on," Harry said as he was picking up his homework from the floor.  
"I swear I can explain," Ron jumped in.  
"Well, you could start with explaining your hand and the lipstick all over your face and neck," Harry shouted. Ron quickly removed his hand and tried to wipe off the lipstick. I got off of him and sat on the floor. I felt like a child being caught stealing cookies before dinner.  
Ron began to explain that I had broken up with Harry to be with Ron and that we had been going out for two weeks. I had already stopped paying attention except for when Harry said something that made me start laughing. He said, "Jesus Christ, Ron, this is what happens after two weeks? It took me a month to get to where you were a second ago."  
I looked up at Ron and though he was trying to hide it, he never looked happier. As soon as things probably couldn't get any more amusing, my dear friend Ginny walked at just the right moment when Ron yelled out, "It isn't like I slept with her."  
"What the Hell is going on here?" Ginny said, staring stunned at Ron and Harry. Harry blushed at the sight of her but was soon to be interrupted by the giggling of Ginny's friends.  
"Harry found out," I said surprisingly to myself sounding quite giddy.  
"Oh my God, he did? But you guys were doing such a good job of keeping it a secret," Ginny said sadly.  
"Oh great, she knows," Harry replied angrily.  
I shook my head and twirled my hair. Although, I did really feel terrible about the whole thing because he is still my friend.  
"We all knew," said someone out of Ginny's group of friends.  
"The whole school knows," said another girl.  
"Well, except Hufflepuff, but that is only because they're a bunch of snobs after winning house cup last year," sighed another girl.  
Finally Ron said something that got us to the good part.  
"It isn't like you would care anyway--you have been eyeballing my sister for the past week! Not to mention that you have been out with countless numbers of girls in this school, not to mention Draco's girlfriend, which pissed him off even more!"  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
